


You're My Prince

by heartless_teenager



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Marriage, My First Work in This Fandom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartless_teenager/pseuds/heartless_teenager
Summary: Virgil and Roman have been together for years, and have built a life together, even through Romans outbursts.Logan and Patton were just married a few months ago, and plan to spend eternity with each other.The only problem? Virgil is in love with Patton.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work on ao3, so please leave feedback :) There will be sex scenes, and some graphic depictions of abuse. Please take note in this before reading.

Virgil watched as Logan and Patton held hands. Roman had invited him to grab coffee with the newly weds, and he had thought that he could handle seeing Patton with someone else. Boy, was he wrong. The quiet little cafe down the street was a nice

“Virgil?” Patton's’ soft voice snapped him out of his own thoughts.

“Yeah?” Virgil mumbled.

“He asked if you wanted some cake.” Roman huffed. Virgil could tell that after five years of being together, Roman was getting a bit tired of him always zoning out.

“Oh, oh, sure.” he stammered. “Chocolate please.” His knee began to bounce, an old habit he hated because he knew it was a dead give away to everyone that he was nervous.

“Virgil,” Logan began to question. “Is everything alright?” Virgil could feel the anxiety and dread begin to bloom in his chest.

“Uh, yeah. Just, um, I need to go.” Virgil stammered, before he got up to leave.

“But, Virge,” Roman started, “We just got here! Are you seriously going to leave again?”Virgil could feel the tears pricking his eyes. “I’m sorry, I just… I can’t be here right now. You understand, right babe?” He looked at Roman, his voice pleading with Roman to understand.

“No, I don’t understand, Virgil!” Roman started shouting at Virgil, causing him to stumble backwards, and almost fall.

“I-I have to g-g-go.” Virgil stuttered between sobs. He sprinted out of the cafe, leaving behind Roman seething in anger, and a mess of confusion between Patton and Logan.

“Ugh,” Roman huffed as he started gathering his belongings. “Now I have to go deal with that, I’ll-”  
Patton interrupted before Roman could finish, “Why don’t I go after him. You and Logan can stay here and just relax. Alright?” Roman was shocked at first, but slowly sat back down as Patton stood up. Logan looked up at Patton and he could tell that Logan did not want to be left alone with Roman.

“Don’t worry.” Patton whispered to Logan. “I’ll make up for this later.” And winked at him, leaving Logan in flustered state, and causing Roman to give the both of them some very confused looks.

* * *

When Patton arrived at Roman and Virgil's apartment, he knocked softly on the door.

"It's open." Virgil's mumbled voice called through the door. Patton slowly pushed open the door, and stepped in. The apartment was small, and a bit messy. Romans idea journals and papers completely covered the counter, and there was bright furniture and pictures. It was almost as if Virgil didn't live there at all. Patton walked down the short hallway to the master bedroom. When he opened the door, Virgil jumped in shock, and then relaxed.

"Sorry, Pat, just a force of habit." Virgil apologized. He sighed and motioned for Patton to sit down next time him on the bed.

"So..." Patton sighed. "What happened back there?"

Virgil could feel the anxiety forming again. "I don't know." He lied. "Just a bit of anxiety, I guess." Patton could automatically tell he was lying.

"Virgil." Patton said sternly. "C'mon..." he trailed off. Virgil was beginning to get more and more uncomfortable.

"Pat, leave it alone." Virgil growled. He didn't want to be mean, but he couldn't tell Patton how he really felt.

"Okay, okay." Patton complied. "Just tell me something. Why is it, that whenever me and L are around ya, you always run off?"

Virgil felt those words hit him like a brick wall. "Patton." Virgil said threateningly. "Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to."

"Well I'm just wondering, why it always seems like you're hiding from us!" Patton exclaimed defensively. "I miss ya, bud."

"Yeah," Virgil began. "if you miss me so much, why don't you try taking a step into my shoes."

"What?" Patton asked.

"I mean what I said."  Virgil hissed. The anger in his stomach was growing and overpowered his anxiety.  


"Well I guess I don't get what you mean then!" Patton huffed.

"I mean I'm in love with you, Patton!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil was stunned by the words that had come out of his mouth. He turned bright red, and curled into an even tighter ball on the bed. 

"You, what?" Patton exclaimed.

"Nothing, never mind." Virgil mumbled, attempting to go back to the innocent little charade he had put up for so long. 

Patton moved toward Virgil. "C'mon, mister stormy. We need to talk about what you just said." He teased attempting to lighten the mood. The only response he got was Virgil curling up even tighter. 

"Fine, mister." Patton stated attempting to sound tough. "If you aren't going to talk to me, then I'll just tickle you until you do." 

Virgil looked over his shoulder and mumbled "What the fu-" before he was met with Patton jumping on him and tickling him. Virgil was squirming under Patton, while laughing hysterically. he could felt like something had been lifted off his chest.

"Pat- Pa-" Virgil was trying to talk between laughs. "Pat- S-stop!" He finally managed to get up. Patton's barrage of tickles came to an abrupt stop, but Patton didn't move from his position on Virgil. 

"Are you ready to talk now?" He said in a light tone. Virgil sat there staring up at Patton, until he finally reached up and pulled Patton down into a kiss. Virgil was hyper aware of everything around him; he was aware of Patton's strawberry scent, how his lips tasted like chocolate chap-stick, and he was aware when Patton pulled away from him. Even though the whole kissed lasted maybe less than a second, it felt like an eternity to Virgil.

"I, uh, I need to leave." Patton stammered before getting up from the bed. 

"Patton, please." Virgil felt his stomach sinking, with the realization of what he had just done. Not only had he outed his secret to Patton, but he kissed him in the process. Virgil stood up, and began to go after Patton. 

"I know you meant well Virgil," Patton stopped in the doorway, "But I have Logan, and you have Roman, and, and..." He trailed off before turning back towards Virgil.

"Pat." Virgil said solemnly. "Roman isn't the nicest all the time. And Logan isn't very good with emotions." He began explaining.

Patton gave Virgil a confused look. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, why not just have a side thing?" Virgil offered sheepishly. Patton's face turned from one of confusion into one of disgust.

"Are you really proposing that we sleep together? That is just awful Virgil! I can't even-!" Patton stormed out of the room, Virgil following in toe.

"Patton," Virgil called out, "Patton, wait!" And he made it to the door just as Patton had slammed it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some graphic scenes in it, so please be aware as you're reading it. Also, I changed some of the tags/archive warnings, so make sure you're still okay with reading it with the updated tags/archive warnings.

When Patton got home, Logan was sitting on the couch reading. Even though Logan didn’t know what had happened, Patton felt like he could feel Logan judging him.

“Hey, Lo. How were things with Roman?" Patton asked sheepishly.

Logan's ears turned red, a tell-tale sight that he was mad. "Perfect." He said sarcastically. "While you were off with Virgil, I had the pleasure of sitting with an enraged Roman as he ranted about how awful Virgil is." Patton flopped down onto the couch next to Logan, and gathered him into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Logan." Patton sighed. He kissed Logan's forehead, and felt him melt into his arms.

"I just don't understand why they are together!" He huffed. "Virgil is miserable, and Roman seems to hate him!" Logan's whole face was turning red with anger.

Patton sighed and sat up, letting go of Logan. "I don't know, bud. But hopefully they figure it out soon enough." Logan looked hopefully at Patton.

"You're right." Logan said while standing up. "Now," he said as he offered his hand to Patton. "I believe you said you were going to make all this up to me?" He smirked a little, which caused Patton to blush.

"Right." Patton said as he took his hand and pulled Logan with him into the bedroom.

* * *

Virgil was on his bed. rocking back forth waiting for Romans return home. Or rather, _dreading,_ Romans return home. The time finally came where the door to the apartment slammed open, causing Virgil to jump.

"Virgil?!" Roman shouted. "I need you." He called out. Virgil began to shake. Roman entered the bedroom, and looked at Virgil.

"Roman..." Virgil said shakily. "I don't really feel like it tonight..."

"Did I ask you that?" He reprimanded. Virgil slowly shook his head. "Exactly." He said climbing onto the bed. "Besides, I know how to turn my storm cloud into sunshine real fast." Roman began to kiss up and down Virgil's neck, causing Virgil's eyes to swim with tears. "C’mon, lets get those clothes off."

"Roman, please." Virgil begged. "I don't want to."

Roman bit his neck, drawing blood in the process. "What did I say, you little dick head?" He hissed at Virgil. Virgil obliged, and slowly started to undress himself. When he was fully undressed, Roman looked him up and down.

"I don't understand why you hate this so much." Roman said as he started to unbutton his own pants. "I mean, you have a hot and loving boyfriend, and you still don't want to fuck him twenty-four/seven. I find that unfair." He grabbed Virgil and forced him to bend over the bed.

"Now." He hissed in his ear. "Lets have some fun." 

* * *

Virgil awoke hours later, Romans arms wrapped around him, and covered in a cold sweat. He slowly peeled himself from Romans grip, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As the water was warming up, he examined the damage Roman had done. His neck was covered in bloody bruised, and he had finger print marks all over his thighs.

"God damn it Ro..." he hissed under his breath. Virgil stepped into the shower, and felt the warm water run into his cuts. He immediately let out a sob, and fell to his knees in the tub. Not a damn thing had gone right for him in the past day, and it all seemed to be getting much worse.

"Viiiirgiiil!" Roman whined from the bed room. _Great._ Virgil thought to himself as he started to wipe his face of tears.  _Another thing to go wrong._

Virgil sighed. "I'm in here, babe!" He stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He checked to see if it was obvious that he had been crying, and then open the bathroom door once he was sure it wasn't. The cool air hitting skin caused him to shiver and gave him goose-bumps on his arms and legs.

"Virgil, come in here!" Roman whined again. Virgil rolled his eyes and walked into the bed room and flopped down next to Roman.The bigger man gathered him into his arms, and Virgil began to relax. Even though Roman could be rough, he was also very sweet at times. It reminded him of when they first were together, when every day Virgil received chocolates and flowers, when Roman did all the cooking and cleaning, and when no meant no.

"I love you, Virge..." Roman said drifting off into sleep again.

"I love you too, Ro." Virgil replied, and he actually felt like he meant it, because even though Roman did treat him badly sometimes, he was the prince that had saved him.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Virgil kissed Patton, and Roman had began to get suspicious of something. Every time he brought up meeting Patton and Logan, Virgil would turn bright red and would adamantly refuse to go. That wasn't the odd part; the odd part was the way his body reaction to it.

"So Virge," Roman started. "Patton and Logan want to go on a double date to the movies. Would you be interested in going?" This was a blatant lie, but Roman wanted to see what Virgil was going to do this time. Virgil shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the couch next to him. Roman took note of this.

"Oh, not this time babe. I don't really feel up for it." He explained quickly. "Besides. I like staying home with you." He shifted his positioning again, so this time he was straddling Roman. "Wouldn't you like to just stay here-" He kissed Roman roughly. "-With me?"

Roman grabbed Virgil's' waist. "Don't start anything you can't finish." He said seductively before kissing Virgil back. He picked up Virgil bridal style, and carried him to the bed room, causing him to giggle a little bit. When he entered the room, he tossed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Actually," Virgil said, "I believe I'll be on top this time." He flipped Roman over and started biting his neck, and hard, and began to draw blood.

Roman tried pushing Virgil off. "Virge that-OUch-hurts!" He yelped. "Virge stop!"

"What's wrong babe?" Virgil asked innocently. "I'm just giving you the same treatment you give me." He said as he started to strip him and Roman of their clothes. "C'mon, Ro. You know you want to." Roman was becoming increasingly angrier.

"Get off me!" Roman shouted. He shoved Virgil off from him, causing him to fall onto the floor, letting out a yelp himself.

"Virgil." Roman said in a near whisper as he walked over to the closet. "What have I said before? I am in charge. Me." He reached into the closet and pulled out the belt. It was torn and frayed from how much he had used it, but it sure did work keep Virgil in check, at least in Romans opinion.

"Ro, no, please." Virgil started to beg. "Babe, please, I was kidding, please."

Roman reached up to his neck and wiped away the blood. "Is _this_ ," He gestured to the blood on his hand. "Just _kidding?!_ " He whipped the belt, striking Virgil across the face, leaving red welt, continuing to advance towards him.

VIrgil felt the tears swell in his eyes. "Ro, I-I'm sorry. Please, I'm so sorry." He pleaded, backing up against the wall in a frivolous attempt to try and get away from him. Roman bent down, coming face to face with Virgil. He could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. He felt a twinge of guilt that was quickly covered up with anger.

"If you were really sorry,"  _THWAP_ "Then,"  _THWAP_ "I wouldn't have blood all over me!"  _THWAP._ He struck Virgil a final time before dropping the belt. He looked around the room, disgusted by the messy bed, and blood that had dropped onto the floor. "Now, clean this place up, bitch." He ordered Virgil before walking out of the room.

* * *

Roman left the apartment without saying goodbye. He walked down the street, still seething with anger. Not knowing where to go, he turned left on the first intersection and entered a quaint suburban area. He walked up to the two-story yellow house he had come to love. He walked up to the door and knocked loudly. It slowly opened, revealing the man that treated him right, knew what he needed, and who always wanted the best for him: Deceit.

"Why hello Princy," He hissed. "Come back for more?" Deceit was going to go on to mock Roman, but was interrupted by Roman pulling him to a deep kiss. He closed the door behind the two, and shoved Deceit up against the wall.

"I need you, now." Roman demanded. He shoved Deceit even harder against the wall, making sure that Deceit very well could feel him aching for his touch through his jeans.

"A little pushy, are we, Princy?" Deceit teased. "Did that little bitch get you down, again." Roman nodded as he began unbuttoning Deceits jeans. He could barely contain himself as Deceit dragged him to the kitchen and bent him over the counter.

Deceit licked his index and middle finger seductively, ad stroked his member, causing Roman to moan and ache for his touch. 

"Are you ready baby?" He asked, waiting for Romans approval. Roman was about to nod his head in agreement before he felt another pang of guilt tear through his chest. 

_Do I actually want this?_ Roman asked himself. He began to actually wonder what he was doing before he felt Deceits shaft slam into him. He groaned in a mix between pleasure and pain, a tear running down his face.

"Sorry, babe." Deceit sarcastically apologized. "I needed to fuck something, and you were taking much too long to decide." He started to thrust in and out of the smaller man, causing Roman to forget all about what he was thinking.

* * *

As soon as Virgil heard the door slam behind Roman, he left the bedroom, and called Patton.

"Y'ellow?" Patton chirped when he answered the phone.

"Pat? Hey it's me. I'm coming over." VIrgil stated.

"Wait, now?" Patton asked, starting to sound panicky.

"Yeah."

"But what about Roman, won't he be upset." Patton asked empathetically.

"He left." Virgil deadpanned. "I'll be there in five." 

"Okay." Patton finally agreed. "But Virge?"

"Yeah?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Hands off, this time." Patton said jokingly, but Virgil could tell it was serious.


	5. Chapter 5

Patton nervously paced back and forth in front of Virgil while he sat on the couch, staring blankly as he felt the welt on his face slowly swell. Tears were running down his face, as Patton was babbling on about something.

"...And we must go to the police! We can't let Roman do this to you he needs to-" Patton continued on, only sparking Virgil's interest when he mentioned the police.

"No." He mumbled.

Patton stopped, and whipped around towards Virgil, causing him to flinch. "What do you mean no? Virge, we must do something! He hit you!"

Virgil shrugged. "It's not the first time." He deadpanned. "And it won't be the last either." Patton's face was one of horror.

"Not the _first time?"_  Patton screamed in panic. "Virgil, I am calling the police. This is abuse, this is assault, this awful!" He reached for his phone on the counter, and Virgil stood up between him and his cell.

"Virge, move." Patton demanded. "C'mon, bud." He tried to step around Virgil, but was blocked once again.

Virgil grabbed Patton's phone off the counter and pocketed it. "You're not calling the cops, Pat." He said calmly. "I'll text him that I'm here, and then we can talk to him. Okay?" Patton backed up and slowly nodded his head. He went and sat on the couch, and motioned for him to sit next to him. He slowly walked over to the couch, and flopped down next to Patton. 

"Virge?" Patton asked without looking at him.

"Yeah?" Virgil replied tiredly. 

"Has Roman ever... Touched you?" Patton asked worriedly.

Virgil felt his heart-rate increase, as a million flashbacks that he attempted to get rid of came flooding back. "Yes." He said quietly. He heard Patton quietly gasp as he processed what he just heard.

"When?" Patton asked shakily.

"Uh, pretty much weekly." He replied nonchalantly. Patton began to cry, and Virgil looked over to see him clutching one of the decorative cat pillows that he loved.

Patton looked over and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. Instead, he hugged Virgil, tears staining his signature black and purple-patches jacket. He hugged Patton back, allowing himself to cry as well. He allowed himself to feel something other than fear for the first time in a long time, and started to sob. 

When Logan came home, he found Patton holding Virgil as he cried. Jealousy flourished in Logan's chest as he walked over to the pair on the couch.

“So,” Logan said a little louder than necessary, startling the two on the couch. “What’s going on here?”

Patton stood up to greet Logan with a smile, but was immediately taken aback by the stern and cold glare he received from him.

“Virgil and Roman are having some problems, and I thought maybe Virge could stay here until it gets sorted out.” Patton explained. Logan shifted his gaze to Virgil, and felt the jealousy in his chest shift to anger. 

“Absolutely not.” He replied sternly. “If he and Roman have problems, they need to work it out. He has no right dragging you into this.” He spoke as if Virgil wasn’t sitting there on the couch. 

“Logan, please,”Patton started to plead with the taller man, but Virgil stood up from the couch before he could finish. 

“No, no. He’s probably right.” Virgil said softly while heading towards the door. “I’ll talk to later, okay Pat?” He smiled back at Patton as he opened the door. Patton began walking over to him before Logan grabbed his wrist.

“Let him go.” He hissed into Pat’s ear. Patton wriggled out of the hold Logan had on him, but by the time he got free Virgil had already gone. 

“Good job, Lo!” Patton huffed as he headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. 

“Good job me?” Logan said defensively. “I came home to see you two snuggled up on the couch, I think I have a right to be angry!” 

Virgil could hear the two begin to argue as he walked down the street toward his own home. He felt the guilt sinking in his gut.

_Maybe,_ He thought to himself, _If I just left everyone alone, then there wouldn’t be so many problems._


End file.
